melody.
melody. (石川 美由紀 メロディ ,Miyuki Melody Ishikawa?) (born February 24, 1982 in Hawaii, U.S.) is a female J-Pop singer and TV host. She debuted on February 2, 2003 with the song "Dreamin' Away", under Toy's Factory. According to melody.'s blog (October 22, 2008), she states that she will put her musical career on hiatus and pursue a career as a fashion designer. Biography melody. is a Japanese-American born and raised in Hawaii, where she attended Punahou School. She moved to Japan when she was 19 years old to pursue her singing career. She has three younger sisters, one of whom (Christine, who goes by the name Kuris) is also involved with the music industry in Japan. Melody's cover of the song "Over The Rainbow" from The Wizard of Oz was used in a commercial for Mitsubishi Motors. She is also known for singing the hit single "Realize" which was the theme song for a Drama series called "Dragon Zakura", which debuted #6 on the Oricon charts. melody.'s single "Lovin' U" was used in a Raycious commercial in 2006. The single included the B-side "Our Journey", which was the theme song for the 2006 movie Gen Yu Den starring Rena Tanaka, who also co-wrote the lyrics to the song. melody. made an appearance in a Japanese Subaru Forester commercial in Spring and Summer 2007, in which her single "Finding My Road", was used as promotion. In April 2007, she started hosting the English-language Japanese music show, J-Melo on NHK World TV. Her single, "Love Story", written by her sister Kuris, was used in a drama series "Kodoku No Kake - Itoshikihito Yo" in Summer 2007. melody. was casted as Yumi in Electronic Art's Need for Speed Carbon. Her song "Feel the Rush", written by her sister Kuris, was also used in the game. It was announced in February 2008 that melody. would release her fourth album "Lei Aloha". The release came just nine months after "Ready to Go!" and had only one preceeding single "haruka ~haruka~". The album was released on April 9th 2008. On October 8th, 2008, melody. released her first compilation album "The Best of melody. ~Timeline~". It covers her singles from "Dreamin' Away" to "haruka ~haruka~". In September 2008 it was announced that melody. will no longer be the host of J-Melo. Japanese singer May J. will take her place for the upcoming season. In late March 2009, newspapers reported Melody got married to visual kei artist Miyavi, on March 14, 2009. The papers have also reported that the couple are expecting their first child sometime within the year. Miyavi is expected to make an announcement about the matter on April 5. On April 5, 2009 during his "graduation", Miyavi announced that he and Melody were married and that the baby is expected to be born in July. Profile * Stage Name: melody. * Birth Name: Miyuki Melody Ishikawa (石川 美由紀 メロディ) * Birth Date: February 24, 1982 * Birth Place: Hawaii, U.S. Discography Studio Albums * 2004: Sincerely #3 * 2006: Be as one #5 * 2007: READY TO GO! #6 * 2008: Lei Aloha #15 Compilation Album * 2008: The Best of melody. ~Timeline~ #4 Singles * 2003: Dreamin' Away #31 * 2003: Simple As That #19 * 2003: Crystal Love #34 * 2004: Believe me (Japanese Version)#16/Believe me (English Version) #30 * 2005: Next to You #14 * 2005: realize/Take A Chance #6 * 2006: see you... #19 * 2006: Lovin' U #16 * 2007: Finding My Road #14 * 2007: Love Story #21 * 2008: Haruka Hana ~haruka~ #10